We propose to design, implement, and make available (through the National Library of Medicine) a genome database for budding yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae). The database will contain and correlate existing information about genes and other genomic objects: position on the genetic map, position on the physical map (especially which of the overlapping set of cloned DNA segments contain the gene), DNA sequence and amino acid sequence of gene products (where known), and supporting bibliographic citations. The database is intended for the working biologist. It will retrieve all relevant pieces of information about a gene or sequence in response to queries giving any of the following: the gene name, the neighborhood on the genetic or physical maps, or, most importantly, a fragment of DNA or amino acid sequence. Our distributed design mill facilitate supporting several types of computers and allow the database to evolve to handle the data for the entire yeast genome. We will use a commercial database system for data management tasks and develop an intuitive graphical interface for displaying genomic data. Standard homology searching tools will be employed. A limited amount of experimental work to improve the degree of correlation will also be necessary.